Hufflepuff Robes
by Aubygirl
Summary: Basically, just another story about James and Sirius playing a prank on Snape. They steal his robes and change them to a "not-so-popular" house. *I claim none of the characters or stories as my own. They all belong to J.K. Rowling*


*Please be nice. This is my first ever fanfic and I do not claim to be a very strong writer, I just love to do it. I hope that you get some enjoyment out of this little story.*

James Potter walked into the common room with his head held high and his chest puffed out. His hair was as untidy as usual but today, there was something strange about his appearance.

Sirius studdied him from across the room, wondering what could be different. There, he noticed it. Well, it is quite a change for James, but why would he be wearing Ravenclaw robes?

"Oi, Potter" yelled Sirius. James spotted him and made a bee-line for him, with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"What's with the Ravenclaw robes?" he asked.

James looked at him with the look that meant he was creating a plan, an evil-genious plan. "Well," he started, "I figure if Lily see's me in these robes, she will think that I have gotten smarter and switched houses and she will finally go out with me!" James leaned back his head and gave his best "evil-genious" laugh.

Sirius lifted an eye-brow. "You honestly think she is going to fall for something like that? Why would you be in here if you were in Ravenclaw? Your my best mate and all and I always like your ideas, but this is the stupidest one I have ever heard."

"Seriously Sirius this WILL work."

"No it won't"

"Yea maybe your right," finally realizing his stupidity, "but what I am going to do with this robes?"

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Sirius. "Do you know the spell to dye fabric?"

"Of course!" replied the marauder. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"LET'S DYE THEM YELLOW, KNOCK OUT SNIVELLUS IN THE CORRIDOR, AND CHANGE HIS ROBES TO HUFFLEPUFF!" they exclaimed together!

"We are..." started James.

"Geniouses.." finished Sirius.

They hurried up the stairs to their dorm room and laid the blue and silver robes on James' bed. James pulled out his wand, pointed at the colored parts of the robes and said _Mutari Hufflepuff._ Instantly, the robes turned to match Hufflepuff robes perfectly. The boys looked at each with big grins.

After a couple of weeks of secretly studying Severus' schedule and routine, James' and Sirius found an opportunity to grab him and change his robes. Severus was on his way to take a bath. Yes, he did in fact take baths and wash his hair, contrary to popular belief. As Snape turned the corner, he was bombarded by the two Gryffindors. Sirius muttered _Stupefy_ and Severus fell limp to the ground. He was then dragged into a nearby closet.

The mischievous boys managed to pull of Severus' current Slytherin robes.

"He is a lot heavier than he looks" James said in a strained voice as he hoisted up Snape so they could get a better hold on him.

"Here, this might make it a little easier. _Levicorpus!_" exclaimed Sirius.

Snape was hoisted up into the air by his ankles. The two boys grabbed his wrists and pulled him down a little lower so that they could more easily get the Hufflepuff robes on him.

"What are we going to do with his robes? We can't just leave them here, that would be too easy" asked James.

"Well, we could take them and throw them down into the secret passage to Honeydukes cellar. He would never find them there" responded Sirius.

James nodded and they were away. Snape would be okay there for a couple minutes while they hid the robes.

As soon as they were back, they undid the Levicorpus spell, dragged him back into the hallway, undid stupefy and ran. They ran all the way back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as the landed in their favorite comfy chairs, they broke into a fit of giggles. It was not the worst they had ever done to Snape, but it was still fun to do it to him.

Remus walked over to the giggling boys with a concerned look on his face. Whenever these two came back to the common room laughing hysterically, it usually meant they had done something to Severus.

"What did guys do to Snape this time?" inquired Remus.

"Oh…nothing Remus… just… changed his robes… to Hufflepuffs…" said James between fits of laughter.

"You guys are horrible" replied Remus, trying to hold back his own laughter. He may not always agree with James and Sirius playing tricks on people but he did not like Severus much better than them.

Meanwhile, Snape had gotten up angrily and looked down to his robes to find that they had been turned to Hufflepuffs. Severus let out a snort of anger and took off to find the Headmaster. Surely Headmaster Dippet would be able to help him.

On his way to the Headmaster's office, he passed several of his fellow students who pointed and laughed at him. He eventually made it to the office, pleaded with the Headmaster to kick out James and Sirius for misbehaving so very much. Prof. Dippet said he would give the boys detentions and that was it.

Severus eventually got his robes back and the boys' served their detentions separately. But, as soon as they both made it back the Gryffindor common room, they went into a deep conversation to plot their next prank on "Snivellus".


End file.
